<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me Happy by a_belladonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730268">Make Me Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_belladonna/pseuds/a_belladonna'>a_belladonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also perhaps the slightest hint of breath play, But otherwise it's kind of fluffy, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Marking, Tintin might have a slightly disturbing look on how people show their love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_belladonna/pseuds/a_belladonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning he admired the bruise in the mirror, feeling loved</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archibald Haddock/Tintin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Me Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2020 Season of Kink, using the prompt "Marking".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he was marked, it was against his will. The captain, out of his mind from thirst, had gripped his neck, almost choking him. He'd seen the marks after Haddock's thumbs afterwards. At first it scared him that the man was capable of that.</p><p>And then...then with time it felt strangely arousing. Even if it was because the captain had hallucinated he was a bottle of wine it still gave him strangely pleasurable shivers to think that something about him had made the captain lose control.</p><p>Later, much later, once they had begun sleeping with each other, he begged the captain to mark him. At first Haddock had protested. Tintin had felt confused. Haddock otherwise seemed like a man who'd been around, and who'd probably had a boy or a girl in every port (wasn't that what sailors did, afterall?)<br/>
"I don't want to hurt you," the captain had explained.<br/>
"You're not hurting me," Tintin had replied. "I <i>want</i> you to mark me. I <i>want</i> to feel I'm yours. I <i>want</i> to look in the mirror tomorrow and know you did this to me."<br/>
He'd stretched his neck, baring his throat. "Go ahead. Suck or bite here, please. Or use your hands. Just mark me." He'd ground his hips against Haddock's. "Please, just do it. Make me happy. Mark me."</p><p>Finally Haddock had relented and bent down, brushing his lips and beard against Tintin's neck, making him shiver in anticipation. When he finally bit down on the sensitive skin just where Tintin's neck and shoulder met, Tintin had cried out, coming hard.</p><p>The next morning he admired the bruise in the mirror, feeling loved.</p><p>As time went further on, Haddock too seemed to take pleasure in their little ritual of him marking Tintin during their lovemaking. It became obvious to Tintin the night where Haddock had left a hickey just below his collarbone and as they were lying there in the afterglow had first gently kissed the spot, then run a finger over it and finally had looked at Tintin and smirked.<br/>
"And then I'll send you off to meet with the ambassador tomorrow, knowing you'll sport this mark underneath your prim, white shirt, impeccable tie and jacket. That you'll be interviewing him bearing the mark of us fucking. That he and everybody else will look at you and think what a nice young man you are, while I'll sit at home with the knowledge of what a wanton little thing you also can be."<br/>
He'd kissed his way up to Tintin's face. "Who knows. Perhaps I'll also fuck you good and hard, coming all over your back, before sending you off. That mark will be invisible, but I'll know you're mine."</p><p>Tintin had felt himself growing hard again at those words and soon Haddock's mouth found his cock, expertly sucking him off.<br/>
That night he also discovered what an effective marking technique a beard rash could be.</p><p>And then, later still, one night he was riding the captain, pinning his wrists to the bed, working his way towards his orgasm, the captain had looked up at him and moaned, "Mark me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>